Educating Draco
by smutt master 9000
Summary: Warning! Very graphic lemon where Draco and Hermione learn and explore the unknown ;)
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, but I am responsible for this steamy story.. You're welcome lol.. So enjoy all you lovers of smut! ;)

CHAPTER 1

Draco casually ran his fingers through his hair and got out of bed to make one last visit to the loo before going to sleep. The coolness of the night air brushing  
against his naked, post-orgasmic body felt both soothing and quickening at the same time. When he passed his cloak, which hung over the foot of his bed, he  
pulled his wand out of its pocket and cast a quick cleaning-charm on himself, ridding his body of the remnants from his late-night wank.

When Draco entered his bathroom, he was met with the loud noise of water cascading against the floor, which indicated that Granger was taking a late-night shower.  
The Head Students' rooms each had an air-vent that allowed the dampness of the bathroom to evaporate. These two vents ending up in the same tube made it so that the occupants of each bathroom could clearly hear what was going on in the adjoining one. Draco rolled his eyes at how predictable the Head Girl could be, always busy studying and therefore having to do her ablutions in the middle of the night. With a stifled yawn, Draco raised the lid of his toilet and went about his business. He found it quite odd that wanking in the evenings always made him tired, while doing so in the mornings made him feel refreshed. Whatever the case, whoever invented wanking was a bloody genius.

When Draco had successfully emptied his bladder and was about to exit the bathroom, he suddenly heard something that made him halt in his tracks. A soft, seemingly insignificant noise, but for the fact that in that moment it greatly changed Draco's perception on life.

He had heard a moan.

Normally Draco wouldn't pause to think about the meaning of a moan. People moaned all the time, when someone takes off their Quidditch gear after having strained their muscles in a particularly brutal match, when someone sits down at the breakfast table after a restless night and is tiresome, when someone is sick or is in pain,... But this moan was different. Draco recognised this kind of moan, because it was the kind he himself had emitted quite a lot of times in the privacy of his own bedroom: the kind when he would get himself off.

As if on autopilot, Draco lowered the lid on his toilet seat and stepped up on it so he could lean closer to the air vent. He narrowed his eyes, straining for a sign that he hadn't just imagined hearing Granger moan, until he heard a distinctive, strangled, needy, whimper underneath the sounds of cascading water.

Draco stared at the wall in disbelief as his entire perception of life and sexuality came crashing down upon him.

Granger was getting herself off in the shower.

Draco had never even been fully certain girls actually did that. When you'd ask a guy if he wanked, he'd most commonly give you a casual affirmative, but if you asked a girl she'd always answer with a firm and insulted 'NO!'.

Draco had almost assumed that female masturbation was a myth. Apparently it wasn't.

Draco felt as if he had been walking up the stairs to his bedroom in the dark, and thinking there is one more stair than there is. Your foot falls down, through the air, and there is this sickly moment of dark surprise as you try and readjust the way you thought of things. Somehow, Draco had formed the idea that Girls never really needed sex as much as guys did. Himself being male, he knew why men wanted sex, they were plainly horny all the time. But Girls... they just never seemed to be very bothered by their hormones. In short, it had been like this: Girls, with their curvy hips, breasts and alluring movements, were there to lure the men and ensure that the species would procreate. Draco had thought that when Girls had sex, they mostly did it with ulterior motives; to see what it was like, to be able to say they had done it, to get a guy to stay with them, to blend in with their peers... but never solely to satisfy their carnal needs.

Draco suddenly heard a gasp, a moan slightly louder than the one before and the sound of slick, wet flesh on flesh; making him assume that Granger had just reached her orgasm.

Draco couldn't believe that he had just heard Hermione Granger, the stuffy Gryffindor bookworm, getting herself off in the next room. And he also couldn't believe that the first thought in his mind was that he was disappointed for not having been able to see it. Or perhaps it wasn't all that unbelievable. He was a guy after all and Granger was an attractive girl, if she'd just shut that know-it-all mouth for two minutes.

When Draco heard Granger turning the shower off, it suddenly dawned on him what a stupid position he was in. In the middle of the night he was standing butt-naked on his toilet-seat, with his ear pressed up against the wall.

Good thing no one was there to see him like that.

He quietly got off the toilet seat and tiptoed out of his bathroom, making sure Granger wouldn't hear him leave. After shutting the door behind him, he laid himself down onto his bed, his mind in deep contemplation. Draco felt as if this meant something more than he could see at the moment; like a veil was hanging in front of his eyes, preventing him from seeing the importance of what was transpiring around him. So what was it? Could he possibly use this information in any way? So girls wank; what's the big deal? He supposed it felt somewhat comforting to know that people could still surprise him, that they had sides to them that one wouldn't think they possessed. Granger had never shown any indication that she might have sexual needs, yet clearly she did have them. To Draco, it felt reassuring to know that other people were hiding parts of themselves from the general public, since that way he knew that he wasn't alone.

Since Draco was a very public entity at Hogwarts, people tended to believe that they knew all there was to know about him. He was very aware of who and what he was and how other people perceived him. He was haughty, snobbish, a loudmouth and overly sure of himself. He was incredibly handsome, which was a perk that often came from being the descendent of a pureblood family. He had power, both from his family's influence as well as from his own persona. He was intelligent and charismatic and thus could get away with practically anything. Yet, apart from all this, there was one aspect about Draco Malfoy that made him the Draco Malfoy; one aspect known throughout Hogwarts that left all boys in awe of their Head Boy and that sent all girls into a swoon whenever he entered a room:

Draco Malfoy was a Sex God.

It was commonly known that he had lost his virginity at age fourteen during a casual romp with Pansy Parkinson, thus making them the first pair in their year to become sexually active. But Draco wasn't a one-woman man, and Pansy was swiftly replaced by another girl... and another, and another. After that, it was a regular thing at the breakfast table to hear a girl giggle about her sexual escapades with Draco Malfoy the night before. Since he was known as a generous lover who'd make it worth their while, it didn't take long for girls to make it a career goal to sleep with Draco.

Everyone agreed on one thing: it must be great to be Draco Malfoy.

Yes, everyone agreed, except for one person... Draco Malfoy himself.

Draco wasn't unhappy about his reputation. He quite enjoyed the positive attention. It gave him an excuse for acting like an ass. According to one girl, he had managed to shag her 9 times in one night, something that made him revered in both male and female circles. Everyone wanted to either be him or be with him.

All this would have been great, honestly.

If it hadn't all been a lie.

Draco sighed and cursed the day when this whole chain-reaction started. First it had been Pansy who had made up a story about having lost her virginity to him and how wonderful he had been in the sack. Then, after noticing Pansy's sudden rise in popularity, other girls had wanted to be able to say the same. But instead of approaching Draco, probably out of fear of rejection or just plain fear of having sex, they made up stories... stories that became more and more mind-boggling just so they could top the one told by the girl before.

Not only had Draco not slept with the vast amounts of people the rumours said he had, he hadn't slept with anyone.

Draco Malfoy was a virgin.

Sure, there were girls who had actually tried getting him in bed with them, but Draco had always been able to weasel out of it. This wasn't because he didn't want to have sex. Merlin, did he want to have sex! Wanking was fine to soothe his urgent sexual needs, but it didn't soothe his mental desires. The reality of enclosing his hands around a girl's breasts, squeezing the cheeks of her bum and feeling his cock penetrating her willing body was so far-off at this point it made him want to sob in frustration. Draco just wasn't prepared to give up his stature as a Sex God. He might not have had sex, but he was very much aware that the performance he would give on his first try would not stand up to his reputation. If a girl started tittering about how Draco Malfoy wasn't even able to hold off for over thirty seconds, his reputation as a Sex God was over, along with the reverence and respect he got for it. Draco knew he was supposed to know the female body inside out, to know what buttons to push and how to push them. Apparently he had been able to give one girl twenty orgasms in one night, but when given the chance he'd be grateful if he'd actually manage to induce one.

So, until now, Draco just remained as pure as fresh snow.

It unnerved him really, knowing that in theory he could be shagging half the school yet not being able to. Even if he didn't have his current status, he'd probably still be able to seduce about the same amount of people. He was handsome, graceful, and knew how to handle the ladies... just not in bed!

Once Draco graduated, he'd probably be summoned to actively participate in the war, which was now in full swing. The odds that he would survive to see his 19th birthday were slim to nil. So, the several months into his final year at Hogwarts Draco had tried to come to terms with the idea that he probably would die a virgin, a thought that unsurprisingly enough didn't seem all that appealing to him.

But then again... he might not have to.

A triumphant smirk crossed Draco's face as suddenly the veil lifted itself from his face and uncovered the reality around him. He had gained some valuable information tonight... information he eventually might be able to use. If his thoughts about sex and sexuality had been flawed before, it was perfectly possible that his new view of things could blend in perfectly with a plan to rid himself of his current state. Draco rolled unto his side, determined to get some rest, needing his mind to be clear and refreshed for the following evening.

There was a lot to be said about Slytherins, but not that they couldn't scheme.

Hermione sighed as she closed her Arithmancy book and turned off the light at her desk. She stretched her aching muscles as she got up from her chair and released a loud yawn. She had studied hours into the night, as she had been doing for the past few nights, and her eyes had started stinging painfully from fatigue. She took off her clothes and neatly placed them onto her chair. Her pyjamas were tidily folded on her bedside table, but for now she left them untouched and crawled into bed completely naked. Hermione took pride in being able to wake up and get into study-mode in less than a minute, but sadly she wasn't able to do the opposite when it was the other way around. Even if she was tired, her mind was still whirling with facts and figures, which prevented her from going to sleep.

Not without any help anyway.

When Hermione had settled herself comfortably on the bed, she let her hands find her full breasts and firmly, but not painfully, squeezed them. She purred contentedly as she rolled her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, still not totally understanding how such a seemingly useless body-part could bring forth such wonderful sensations. As her left hand kept fondling her breast, she let her right hand wander down her stomach between her legs. She easily found the sensitive nub of her clit and started rubbing against it with two fingers.

Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat proud at being able to accommodate her own body this well, especially since it hadn't always been this way. She had only discovered the ability to pleasure herself a few months ago after all. Ever since the day she had experimentally let her hands wander between her legs, she had continued doing it daily; finding out what her body responded to and what actions made her orgasms more intense.

She just wished she had figured out how to do it sooner; before she had lost her virginity to Victor.

Ever since Victor had taken a fancy to Hermione in her fourth year, he had continuously asked her to spend the summer with him in Bulgaria; a request she had always politely declined. In truth, Hermione had always refused his offer because she kept hoping Ron would eventually get a clue and ask her out. But the death of Sirius, the summer before she had turned 17, had awakened something inside of her; the knowledge that she wasn't going to live forever. Ron might think he was going to live forever, but Hermione sure knew she wasn't. She had been three months away from becoming an adult and felt as if she had wasted the past 17 years on nothing but books and theory. In a frightful panic, she had decided that it was time to start the practical side of her life and had taken up Victor's offer to spend the summer with him.

The first few days after arriving in Bulgaria it had swiftly become clear to Hermione that Victor was still as smitten with her as he had been two years before. At the time, she hadn't been sure how she felt about him in return, but she couldn't help but feel incredibly flattered by his attentions. Granted, they didn't have all that much in common, but it wasn't as if Hermione believed in romantic gibberish like soulmates or anything. And it also wasn't as if anyone else was romantically interested in her, so who was she to decline the interest of a star Quidditch player who worshipped the ground she walked on? So when one evening, while walking back to his apartment after visiting the old parts of the city of Sofia, Victor suddenly stopped in his tracks and leaned in to kiss her, Hermione didn't object. The kiss had been sweet and tender and Victor had visibly been as nervous as she had been. She still hadn't been all too clear on how she truly felt about Victor, but she did know that he was nice, gentle and fun to be around. And besides, her first kiss had been postponed long enough that she really wasn't going to refuse.

That summer they hadn't gone any further than kissing; Victor probably being too gentlemanly to ask that soon after getting together and Hermione just plainly not being ready to go further. It wasn't that she hadn't been physically ready, she often felt so sexually frustrated she could scream from the top of her lungs, but she just couldn't imagine actually sleeping with anyone. The thought of having to be naked and being all vulnerable and having to moan and whimper while having no idea what she was doing had been so scary and unknown to her, that she just hadn't been prepared to go through with it.

Not until Christmas break anyway.

Hermione had been used to facing danger and death since she was eleven, yet she had always been somewhat accustomed to being relatively safe from it all until the end of the school year. In that aspect, sixth year had been different. Voldemort was clearly bringing out the big guns, causing terror and dismay throughout the whole Britain. The first four months of school Hermione had spent more time in the Headquarters of The Order of The Phoenix than on school grounds, waiting in dread to hear if one of its members had died in St. Mungo's after barely surviving an attack, or by chance might have lived. The nights that Hermione hadn't cried herself to sleep were scarce, and those nights mostly consisted of not sleeping at all and staring blankly at the ceiling. Hermione had been certain she wasn't going to live to see the end of the school year and in the undoubtedly short time that remained to her, she had been desperate to experience the things that were still in her grasp. So it wasn't all that shocking to her that on one afternoon, while visiting her parents during Christmas break, Hermione had floo-ed to Victors apartment and had pleaded with him to make love to her.

Looking back on it now, Hermione was a bit mournful about the experience. If she had known how to pleasure herself before she had ended up in bed with Victor, her first time might not have been as painful as it had been. She could have shown Victor where her clitoris was and how to stimulate it, and she could also have asked him to engage in a bit more foreplay, since she hadn't been sufficiently lubricated. Her channel had still been mostly dry when he had penetrated her, causing her to experience unnecessary discomfort atop of her hymen being breached. Losing her virginity had been down right horrible and – thankfully - very brief. Hermione couldn't really blame Victor for her first time not having been a pleasurable experience. He had been a virgin too and if Hermione herself hadn't even known how to pleasure herself; how could she expect someone else to know. It wasn't as if Victor had meant to hurt her; he adored her to bits.

The next time they slept together had been during the following summer and Hermione was relieved to find that most of the pain had faded; yet sadly the pleasure had also been almost non-existent. She had been well aware that losing her virginity would be painful, but surely the discomfort would fade and be replaced by pleasure? Hermione had been somewhat worried that there might have been something wrong with her; that she might have been frigid and that there was nothing to fix it. She had actually been thankful that she was still in school, and only got to see her boyfriend during breaks thus removing the obligation of sleeping with him that often. Looking back, she figured that she should have noticed that being relieved about not having to spend time with her boyfriend would indicate that everything wasn't up to scratch in the relationship. But she still felt as thought there was something wrong with her and she was trying her best to stay in denial about that.

She believed that her sexual-unresponsiveness was solely her fault all the way into her seventh year. But then on one lonely night seven months ago, she had let her hand find it's way to her sex and had rubbed her way into glorious ecstasy until sparks of light had erupted behind her shut eyes. It was then she had come to the revelation that there was absolutely nothing wrong with her. In that moment, she had had a sudden view of her possible future and it hadn't been a pretty one. She had seen herself dreading the touches of her lover, yet when he had turned over after making love to her and was fast asleep beside her; she'd be rushing off to the privacy of her bathroom to bring herself to the release he couldn't give her.

So, still in the haze of her orgasm, she wrote Victor a letter to let him know that they would be better off as friends. Even if they'd have stayed together and perhaps had discussed their sex-life and practised, they still would never have been able to truly have passionate intercourse. They just didn't fit together, neither mentally nor physically. Hermione didn't know if her vagina was too wide-set or if Victor's penis was too narrow, but his erection just didn't create enough friction or reach enough sensitive spots to bring Hermione into higher atmospheres. Additionally, as much Victor's manhood was lacking in width, it fully made up for it in length. Hermione had never seen another penis before, in resting state or erect, but she was observant enough to know that Victor's was quite a bit longer than average. It was quite enormous actually. Normally one would think this would be a good thing, Hermione however experienced that this wasn't the case. During sex, Victor's longer-than-average erection kept bumping up against Hermione's cervix, which was quite painful.

As Hermione now laid naked on her bed after an evening of studying, and was pumping her fingers in and out her slick cavern, she couldn't help but be a bit frightened of the idea that no one would be able to give her the same pleasure as she herself had learned to do. As she bucked her hips against her fingers and moaned at the feelings spreading across her body, she forced her mind to stay on what she was doing now and not on what the future might bring. She liked to pretend that someone was making love to her, that it weren't her own fingers bringing her to release, but the cock of a man that was perfectly sculptured to fit her vagina and to hit the sensitive spots of her inner walls. As she kneaded her breast, she imagined it was someone else doing it; playfully pinching, suckling and nibbling her responsive flesh.

"My, my, Granger. Still awake I see," an amused, familiar voice said from the doorway.

Hermione gasped in shock, removed her hands from their intimate positions and reached for the sheets at the end of her bed, urgently covering every inch of her naked body.

"Malfoy? What the Hell are you doing in my room?" Hermione shrieked, her voice trembling with rage, embarrassment and (to her own dismay) arousal. "Get out!"

"Not just yet," Draco said.

"Are you serious?" Hermione yelled incredulously as she urgently wrapped her bed sheet around her body and jumped off the bed. "I said, get out!"

Hermione was absolutely mortified at being caught doing that by none other than Draco Malfoy. What she really wanted to do was be left alone, scream into her pillow and perhaps do some serious crying. Instead, he didn't seem to make any move that indicated he was ready to leave, so Hermione just huddled herself into the corner, as far away from Malfoy as she could get.

"Relax Granger," Draco said as he switched on the light and gracefully sat himself down on Hermione's bed, "I'm here to make you a proposition."

Draco really couldn't help but let his eyes wander over Granger's form, even though it was mostly covered with a sheet. The brief glimpse he'd been able to get of her naked form really wasn't enough to sooth his curiosity. Granger's skin was glowing with perspiration, her eyes were still darkened from arousal and knowing that she was butt-naked under that sheet made Draco's cock stir. How every single day for the past 7 years both Potty and the Weasel had seemingly refrained from jumping this girl and shagging her rotten was beyond him. Granger might be a know-it-all, but who cares if she had a body like that?

"I'm sure you are!" Hermione spat, not sure what she meant by that, only that she was extremely pissed off at the Slytherin who had now even invaded her bed.

"With me being a Slytherin, you should know that it would hardly be natural for me to keep certain information, like I have just witnessed, solely to myself," Draco said with businesslike surety, raising his hand to forestall Hermione voicing any retort to his threat. "However, I am willing to go against my nature if you are willing to accommodate one tiny request of mine."

"Which is?" Hermione asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She hoped it wasn't going to be too bad since she really couldn't have Malfoy blabbing around school that he had walked in on The Head Girl getting herself off. Not only would her authority as Head Girl be undermined, but she would never be able to show her face in public again. Whatever it was Malfoy wanted from her, she'd probably give it.

"I want you to keep doing what you were doing and let me watch."

"What?" Hermione yelled indignantly, subconsciously pulling the sheet closer to her body. "I certainly will not!"

"Come on, Granger" Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I have already seen you do it just now, so there really is nothing more to be embarrassed about. All I want is a better look."

"Oh, that's rich!" Hermione spat. "And who says that after you have got 'a better look' you won't go blabbing anyway?"

"Because, Granger, we both have secrets. I now know yours and, since it will be somewhat difficult to execute my request without it, you will soon know mine. So if you will keep my secret, I will keep yours."

"What secret?" Hermione huffed, not truly believing he could have any information that measured up to the leverage he had over her.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm so eager to watch you wank?" Draco asked pointedly.

"So it isn't just because you're a sick son of a Bitch?" Hermione asked sarcastically, earning her an angry glare from Draco. "Fine, why are you so eager to watch me... to err,... to watch me?"

"Because I want to learn how to pleasure a girl," Draco said.

"Oh please..." Hermione snorted derisively.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't" Hermione said sternly. "What could there still be left to learn for Mister-Twenty-Orgasms-In-One-Night?"

"My, my, aren't you up to date on all the latest gossip?" Draco said amusedly, making Hermione stare at her feet self-consciously. "No-one is sadder than I that my reputation is slightly exaggerated."

Hermione frowned.

"Exaggerated?" she asked, momentarily forgetting the awkward position she was in. "How much?"

"All of it."

"What does that mean?" she asked frowning, not quite following where this was going.

"It means, that every single girl I have allegedly slept with is a big fat liar and needs to get herself a life without ruining mine in the process" Draco said bitterly.

"Every single-...?"

"Yes."

A brief moment of silence passed between them as Hermione let this information sink in. This was something that was quite difficult since Draco being a sexual predator had always been as evident as water being wet. Did he just say every single girl?

"You're a vi-...?" Hermione exclaimed, stopping before she had used the V-word. "I mean... a very patient man?"

Draco nodded.

"Good lord, how did that happen?" Hermione said, almost forgetting that she was wearing nothing but a sheet, which she readjusted so that it was fastened securely once more.

"Don't ask me, I had nothing to do with it," Draco said, innocently raising his hands in the air. "All I know is that I'm not going to publicly announce the fact that it has all been a lie, nor am I prepared to solely live my life based on what people say it is. This is where you come in."

Hermione sighed and buried her face in her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. In a despicable and evil sort of way, Malfoy's request made sense. He wanted to be able to sleep with a girl without being uncovered as someone who didn't know what he was doing. To be able to shag a girl while not letting her know he was a virgin, he'd have to get some really detailed information on what to do first. It made sense to ask someone to show him how the female body functioned, but why did it have to be her? Surely she couldn't masturbate in front of him, could she?

Could she?

Who knows, if some nice girl had given Victor a lesson on the female anatomy, Hermione's sexual experiences up until now might have been a whole lot different. In a way, the awfulness of her own former sex-life made Hermione feel somewhat responsible for the girls with whom Malfoy might one day share the bed. Could she save them from the years of self-doubt she had gone through by giving Malfoy a How-To lesson? But more importantly; she really couldn't have him go blabbing about what he had seen tonight. Good Lord, what if Ron or Harry found out? What if the teachers found out? She knew well enough that she wasn't the only girl doing it, but she was also well aware that if it got out that she did it; no one would jump in to admit they also did it. If this got out; she would be alone in this.

"It would just be watching, right?" Hermione asked timidly, her eyes remaining on the floor.

"Just watching," Draco affirmed.

Hermione nodded, letting him know she agreed to his proposition. She took a deep breath and quickly walked over to the dimmer to soften the light a bit. She might have agreed to let Malfoy watch, but she wasn't prepared to let him see everything. Just because she wasn't a virgin anymore didn't mean she was comfortable with being naked in front of other people. Not that she hated her body, she just didn't love it. She was slightly curvier than she would have liked to be, although she was lucky enough to be blessed with a slender waist that gave her body a lovely hourglass-shape. She had an ugly scar on her right knee as the result of a bad tumble in the Ministry of Magic, now almost two years ago, which bothered her to no end. And additionally, she hadn't worn a bathing suit in several years, with the effect that her entire body had a milky white complexion; a pallor that hadn't been in fashion since Queen Victoria ruled Britain. If Hermione she'd get away with it she'd just switch the light off totally, but she was sure Malfoy wouldn't approve.

As Hermione turned around after having successfully turned the light into something that wasn't too bright nor too dark, she saw that Malfoy had left her bed and positioned himself in her desk chair, which he had dragged to the foot of her bed.

She couldn't help but find it ironic that she was about to do this in front of him. Malfoy might not have a clue, but in a way he had been the reason why Hermione had broken things off with Victor at the beginning of this term. After just having received her private quarters, Hermione had discovered the luxury of being able to study late without bothering anyone. During one of these study-sessions she had noticed that one of the books she had borrowed from the library had gone missing. Carefully retracing her steps, she had realised that the last time she had seen it had been in the common room, which had brought her to the conclusion that Malfoy probably had taken it without asking. In a fit of annoyance, she had got up and marched to Malfoy's room, barging in without knocking, to demand her book back.

Now, you should know that Hermione did tend to lose track of time when she was busy studying, and on this specific occasion it was already half past twelve, and Malfoy was already fast asleep. You also should know that it was still September and that England was still undergoing a bit of a heat wave.

All of these things combined, made it so that one day 7 months ago Hermione found herself walking in on a sleeping, and above all naked, Draco Malfoy.

He had been resting on his side, his pale body completely bare for Hermione to see. She still remembered how she had just stood there, transfixed, unable to do anything but stare at this beautiful young man as he was sleeping, blissfully unaware of her prying eyes. She had known Draco Malfoy was a handsome boy, but actually seeing him naked had struck something inside of her, like being moved by a beautiful painting or artwork. She still recalled having this strange curiosity about his body she felt she shouldn't be having; after all, it wasn't as if she hadn't seen a naked man before. Malfoy was less muscular than Victor and he also had a bit more meat to his bones. Not that Malfoy was flabby (by no means!), but while Victor bordered on dangerously skinny, Malfoy was more slender in a wiry sort-of-way. Unlike Victor, he didn't have any hair on his chest and the two flat surfaces of his pecs were smooth and unadorned, save for the small pale nipples which strangely reminded Hermione of the erasers at the end of a Muggle pencil. She also had momentarily let her eyes wander over his flaccid penis, which rested against his inner thigh, and couldn't help but blush when she caught herself thinking that it looked quite nice. It wasn't as long as Victor's' had been, but knowing how it felt to have something that size inside you it was probably a blessing that not every guy's was that long. She had watched Malfoy as he turned over onto his back, his hand momentarily rubbing his lower abdomen in the process; a soft, tender caress that he would never have done if he had been awake, since it probably wouldn't have been masculine enough. It was then that Hermione had realised what a serious violation of his privacy this was, after which she had quickly exited the room.

When she had run back to her bedroom and had somewhat calmed herself, she had become aware of an intense feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was a feeling she faintly recognised, but had never before felt this strongly, the feeling of arousal. She had tried rubbing her legs together to get rid of it, but all that had done was make it stronger. She had figured that momentarily putting her hands between her legs would 'shut it up', but then it turned out that all she had done was further aggravate the ache between her legs. She then had put her hand inside her knickers to get more direct contact, since somehow she felt that rubbing against her sex through her pants was too superficial. She had found herself getting wet and had been a bit worried about that at first, but she was a bit more preoccupied with the wonderful things her body had been doing. It was only after five minutes of rubbing, when she felt her fingers brushing against a little bundle of nerves she had never before known was there, she had realised she must have been masturbating. That was the night in which she had achieved her first orgasm and it was also the night in which she had broken up with Victor. If the mere sight of Draco Malfoy, someone she detested, could arouse her more than any physical affection her boyfriend had ever given her, then there had been something seriously wrong with their relationship.

And now here she was, about to masturbate in front of the very person who had caused her to discover it in the first place.

In a way, she found the thought of doing this in front of someone else to be rather erotic. And Malfoy, even though he was an annoying bastard, was undeniably sexy as hell. Still, she also couldn't help but feel like a fraud. This whole situation was as if she was an expert giving someone a tutorial, while in truth she felt far from being an expert. Heck, it had taken her 18 years before she had first figured out how to wank; how could she possibly be qualified enough to instruct someone else on how to do it?

She resolutely walked over to stand next to her bed and took a deep breath to clear her head of all thoughts. Holding the hem of the sheet covering her body she sheepishly looked up at Malfoy and said: "So, er... -I'm going to... -you know... start."

Draco watched Granger with a childlike fascination as she unwrapped the sheet and let it drop to the floor, baring her naked body to his gaze. If Hermione hadn't suddenly been so fascinated with her feet, she would have seen a look on Draco's face that had graced her own face once before; when she had seen him naked and had been emotionally moved to pieces. Never having seen a naked girl before (not live anyway) made this experience extra special to Draco. He hadn't grown up in a so called 'naked-house', his parents never leaving their bedroom or bathroom without being fully clothed, so he wasn't used to all the exposed flesh he was seeing now. He had a sudden urge to reach out and caress it, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. Suddenly his attention was diverted elsewhere when Hermione bent over so she could crawl onto the bed. As she bent over the bed, her back curved into a gracious arc that highlighted the swell of her arse. And a nice arse it was. With a primal male fascination, Draco watched her breasts jiggle with every little move she made and wondered how they would feel covered by the palm of his hands. Would they feel as good as they looked?

When she lay down onto the bed and her front was fully exposed to him, Draco's gaze almost automatically flew to the mound of Granger's sex. For years he had heard his male friends talk about their own sexual escapades and it had seemed to be a general consensus that untrimmed mounds were disgusting and unsanitary. Draco couldn't quite make out if Granger trimmed or if she perhaps just naturally didn't have all that much hair there, but he didn't find the small triangle of brown hair disgusting at all. It just reminded him of the fact that he was dealing with someone who was closer to being a woman than being a girl. Draco had also seen the naked girls in the occasional Play-Wizard that had been passed around the Slytherin Common Room during the past few years, and somehow he had always preferred seeing girls with at least a scrap of underwear on; finding it more alluring. Full nudity had always seemed a bit too in-your-face to him and made it lose its sensuality. Though he didn't exactly know why, he felt like he should change his opinion. The curves and softness of Granger's body, now lying before him on the bed, were almost hypnotic.

"Good God, he really is a virgin," Hermione thought in amazement as she looked up from beneath her eyelashes and caught the fascinated look Malfoy was casting over her body. She had planned to do a quick once-over, rush to orgasm and be done with this. But now she felt somewhat obliged to cover all the things Malfoy should know, to see that he'd learn something and to make sure this ordeal wasn't for nothing.

Draco watched enthralled as Granger cupped her breasts in her hands and started kneading them, paying attention to the way her hand moved and how she liked it. He was well aware that what one girl liked wouldn't be the same for another, but knowing what one liked was at least a start. He noticed that her hands were too small to fully accommodate the size of her breasts and wondered if even his larger hands would be able to fully enclose them. Since when did Granger have such marvellous tits? The last time he remembered giving her body a good look was when she had worn that tight dress at the Yule ball during fourth year. Draco guessed she must at least have grown two cup-sizes since then, not that he knew much of anything about bra-sizes, but he can't have been far off anyway.

One of Granger's hands released its grip on her breast, which she then brought to her face and put two of its fingers in her mouth, wetting them. Draco noticed that her eyes were closed, probably out of self-consciousness of him watching her. When she released her fingers from her mouth she seemed to be hesitating for a moment, since she stopped fondling her breast. For a moment Draco thought she was about to call it quits, but luckily she didn't and after only a few moments of wavering slowly spread her legs before him.

Draco couldn't help but lean forward to get a better look at her sex. The first thing he observed was that it wasn't as bad-looking as he thought it would be. He had seen a few sketches and pictures in the little amount of sex-ed they had received at Hogwarts and had never quite understood what other men found so arousing about the female genital (or any genital for that matter). But perhaps it was because this was real-life and not a sketch, or perhaps it was because it might look better when aroused, but Granger's vagina actually looked rather beautiful. The soft, glistening, pink folds were reminiscent of a rose sprinkled with morning dew.

Draco suddenly had to reposition himself a bit, since his own genital had decided to come to life and wave hello at the arousing sight before him and was now uncomfortably pressing against his trousers. As he rearranged his pants so it wouldn't bother him so much, Granger's fingers had reached her sex and had placed two fingers in a seemingly strategic place.

"Tell me what you're doing," Draco said.

Hermione groaned inwardly at this request. It was one thing to do something; it's another to talk about it.

"I'm... erm... stimulating my clitoris" she stammered.

Draco leaned in a bit further and then noticed the little red nub in-between her two fingers.

"But why not just press against it instead of next to it?" Draco asked, not wanting to miss any important information.

"Too sensitive" she answered as she slowly started running her fingers along the responsive nub. "It hurts under direct contact. But I've heard other woman can take direct stimulation. I suppose it varies on its size and the amount of nerves in it."

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually doing this and was having this conversation at the same time. Was she actually talking to Malfoy about the different kinds of clitorises? As she was moving her fingers back and forth along the edges of her clit, she caught herself releasing a small whimper, which made her feel like smacking herself. From then on, she tried to focus on her breathing; she honestly wasn't going to let herself become too responsive in Malfoy's presence. She removed her fingers from her clit, spread her folds and eased two fingers inside her slick pussy.

Draco watched in fascination as Granger started pumping her fingers at a steady pace. She seemed to really enjoy this since he started biting her lip, obviously trying to keep herself quiet. He paid great attention to where her fingers were entering her body, because when the time came he really didn't want to be faced with the possibility that he might not be able to find a girl's entrance. He watched her ease in a third finger, her fingers sliding against her slick inner walls creating squishy noises with each thrust. Draco guided his hand downwards and squeezed his erection through his pants, desperately trying to relieve some of the tension that was building there.

Hermione realised that this really wasn't so bad. Arousal had taken over from her self-consciousness and her mind was too clouded to feel strange about the situation. Still, she decided to keep her eyes firmly closed, since she feared she might cower anyway when faced with Malfoy's smug countenance. She also really didn't want to lose two orgasms in one night. Hermione still remembered a book her mother had bought her a few years ago that gave information about what happens when a girl becomes a woman. One chapter about orgasms had basically said that girls shouldn't be expecting an orgasm every time she had intercourse, that sex could still be great without it and that climaxing basically had the same effect as a good sneeze. Hermione just hoped that not too many girls had read that book, because in her opinion that was a load of rubbish! Hermione had actually believed it until she had finally managed to have one. Maybe it made her less of a woman, but she honestly couldn't imagine herself calling a shag fantastic without having had an orgasm.

A sneeze, honestly!

"What are you thinking of now?" she heard Malfoy ask her and the proximity of his voice told her that he had moved to sit on his knees beside the bed.

"Nothing specific," Hermione said, her voice more of a whimper than she wanted it to be.

"Liar," Malfoy said. "I'm just curious about what's playing behind those shut eyelids of yours, Granger. Don't tell me a constructive mind like yours hasn't created a fictitious lover to shag you into the mattress on occasions like this."

"Gah, fine!" Hermione grunted, releasing a strangled moan in the process. "I do like to pretend... what you just said."

"So, anyone I know?" Draco asked inquisitorially.

"No, he doesn't really have a face," Hermione answered. "Great body though."

Draco chuckled, finding it amusing that this was about the same description he would have to give his fictitious shagging-girl: great tits, nice arse, tight cunt... but for the life of him he couldn't see her face.

"So... what's he doing to you now?" Draco asked, momentarily letting his gaze wander to Granger's nimble fingers as they sped up their thrusts.

"He's... he's having sex with me" Hermione said, her voice trembling from arousal.

"Tsk tsk, Granger. You can do better than that," Draco said with mock disappointment. "Be more specific."

Hermione groaned, not sure if it was from arousal or mortification. In any other situation she probably would have told Malfoy to stuff a sock in it and then pointed out that this wasn't part of the deal. She really wasn't the kind of person to talk dirty. Whatever choice of words she might use, they would sound vulgar. On the other hand, she really wasn't keen on having to stop now, so she'd just have to play along.

"He's plunging into me," she said, her voice hoarse and needy. "Hard, yet the caresses of his hands are soft and comforting."

"Where are his hands?"

"One... one is on my breast," she answered, squeezing her breast more tightly with her left hand. "And the other is caressing the back of my right thigh."

"And where are his lips?" Draco asked.

Hermione cooed contently and bucked her hips against her hand as she felt the tension build. Buggering hell, she had never been this aroused in her life. Somehow voicing her imaginations had made them feel more real. And feeling the close proximity of another person, in this case Malfoy, made the situation even more realistic. The idea that someone really was making love to her felt more real than it had ever felt before. Strike that, she wasn't just being made love to; she was experiencing the best bloody shag of her life!

"Granger?" Draco pressed. "I asked you where his lips were."

"On my neck," Hermione replied breathlessly. "Suckling and nipping, biting down hard, marking me as his. He mischievously nibbles my earlobe, knowing how sensitive I am there. He's whispering naughty things in my ear, telling me to look down to where we join, pointing out how perfectly we fit together. He tells me how much I drive him wild. He picks up the pace and then asks me to look up at him. He knows that I like it when he looks into my eyes as we climb the last flights to orgasm; that I love it that he doesn't want to miss anything of me. He's genuinely fucking me now, not able to hold himself back, losing himself in me. I'm grabbing his arse, feeling the firm globes of his butt-cheeks beneath my fingers as I'm trying to get him deeper inside of me. I tell him to go faster, to shag me rotten. It's all so... carnal, beastly, wild... perfect. I plead with him to-... to... Don't... Stop... Oh!-"

Draco's jaw had fallen open with astonishment at watching and listening to Granger expressing her deepest sexual fantasies to him. He was both amazed and enthralled by the exceptional detail in which she had been imagining her mental coupling. Not to mention at how bloody verbal she could be about it when aroused enough. Honestly, it was a miracle Draco hadn't come in his pants! Though he did have to admit he had felt some serious twitching going on down there, and certainly something was turning the front of his boxers into a wet spot. He kept on watching Granger as she fucked herself senseless. The eloquent sentences she had started out with had now evaporated into short cries and soft pleas. Her body was covered with a soft sheen of perspiration and here and there blotches of pink started gracing her pale skin. She was visibly close to release. Her eyes started leaking tears and her lips were red and swollen from nibbling on them to keep herself quiet. He kept on watching her until her body tensed up and she threw her head back and climaxed with a soft cry, her body shuddering with release.

Before Hermione even had sufficient time to put her thoughts back into order, Draco stood up from his kneeling position and walked over to the door.

"Thanks Granger, this was very educational," he said, opening the door and closing it behind him as he disappeared into the night; leaving a speechless Hermione alone in her room, trying to find her breath after what had undeniably been the most intense orgasm of her life. As she looked at the door and then looked at herself, she absentmindedly moved a strand of hair out of her eyes, her dazzled mind only able to come up with one word that sufficiently qualified in this situation.

"Shit."

End of chapter one.

Be sure to read chapter two to find out what happens next! ;) Trust me.. it'll be worth the read.


	2. Chapter 2 Educating Draco

CHAPTER 2

The Head Student's common room was shrouded in darkness. The lights were out and the fire was unlit, which made the only light source the narrow line of light beaming from under the door to the Head Boy's bedroom. The Head Girl's bedroom didn't emit any light, because the Head Girl was currently occupied elsewhere. 'Elsewhere' being the Common Room. 'Occupied' being; watching the Head Boy's bedroom door like a hawk.

For the past three nights, Hermione had turned off all the lights and sat herself down on one of the couches in the common room to wait until she'd seen the light in the Head Boy's' room go out, indicating that Malfoy had retired for the night. For three evenings Hermione's plan had failed, but she hoped this time her effort wouldn't be fruitless.

She still couldn't stop cringing when thinking back on what she had done three nights before. At the time it had all seemed rational; both she and Malfoy had leverage to keep each other quiet, so no harm would be done. But then it dawned on her; who in their right mind would ever believe that Draco Malfoy was a virgin?

No one, that's who!

Hermione had absolutely nothing to hold over him whatsoever. And not only that, she had let him see her in the most vulnerable position imaginable; naked with her legs spread, moaning and whimpering and – oh Merlin - talking dirty! And then she had climaxed like a fucking freight train. Her mind still reeled as she remembered the intensity of her orgasm. What was it that had made her come that hard? It wasn't as if she had physically done anything new. Was it because she had been talking dirty or because she had known Malfoy was watching her?

Was she a closet exhibitionist?

And what was up with his sudden departure? The entire time he had been watching her with a boyish fascination and then, before she had even had sufficient time to come down from her orgasm, he had got up and left as if nothing had happened. Was she honestly that much of a disappointment to look at? Hermione knew she was rather plain in appearance, but did she look so boring that she couldn't even keep someone entertained who could probably count the girls he had seen naked on one hand? Honestly, she would even have been pleased with some embarrassed parting words. But no!

This whole thing had been eating Hermione up on the inside and she knew she needed to do something. She needed to get her power back. And to do that she needed to get even with Malfoy.

Hermione's heart took an excited leap when she saw that Malfoy had switched his lights off, indicating that he was going to bed. She quietly got up from her chair, tiptoed to his bedroom, and put her ear against the door. For three nights in a row she had stood there, waiting to hear anything that would indicate that Malfoy was having a wank. Yet sadly, thus far she hadn't heard anything of that nature. Hermione was quite annoyed really; she had expected him to have a higher libido than this. It also couldn't help but make her feel a little self-conscious, knowing that she did it at least once a day and Malfoy apparently didn't. She could have guessed that wanking once a day was a bit of a high rate for a girl, but she couldn't possibly masturbate more than a guy?

Just when Hermione leaned in a bit further, pressing her ear against the door and straining to hear something, she suddenly found herself falling forward and being caught by two strong arms.

"You know, somehow I didn't think spying was a very Gryffindor-like quality," Draco said smugly. Granger really ought to improve her stealth if she wanted to successfully spy on a Death Eater's son. He had known she'd been waiting outside his door for the past three nights and thought that it was time to put a stop to it.

"Let go of me, you... you..." Hermione stammered as she brusquely removed herself from Malfoy's grip.

"Yes?" Malfoy asked expectantly.

"Forget it," Hermione sighed as she turned around to leave again.

Malfoy smirked. "Didn't you come here for something?"

Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"As a matter of fact I did," she huffed, standing in front of him and decisively crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Strip!"

"I beg your pardon?" Draco said in an amused tone of voice.

"It has occurred to me that it really isn't fair that I have accommodated your needs without you accommodating mine," she said bossily. "I want to see how the male body functions and I want you to show me. So, strip!"

Hermione couldn't believe she had actually just said all those things. She sounded like a wanton hussy the way she had just demanded Malfoy that he take his clothes off. What she also couldn't believe was that she could see Malfoy's hands starting to unbutton his shirt. As if it was the most common thing in the world, no less! Was he actually going to do this? Dear Merlin, was this really happening?

Draco smirked as he caught the startled look Granger gave him as he started unbuttoning his shirt. Honestly, did she really think he was going to pass up an offer like that? Sure, the idea of wanking in front of a girl had never really crossed his mind before (actual shagging being more the general focus of his fantasies) but he couldn't deny there was something quite sexy about it. Besides, Granger had seemed to like it when it had been the other way around.

For the past three nights, Draco hadn't been able to think of anything but their previous encounter. After he had gone back to his room that night, he had let his hand wander into his boxers and, without barely even touching himself, had come so hard it had almost hurt. From then on his cock magically sprung to life each time he had laid eyes on Granger. It was like Pavlov's dog reacting to a bell, in this case Granger being the bell.

When all the buttons of his shirt were undone, Malfoy let the garment slip off his shoulders and drop to the floor. Hermione's gaze was immediately drawn to the slender, muscular upper body in front of her. Her eyes timidly started exploring the hills and valleys of the sculptured muscles, covered by flawless pale skin, tempting her to caress it. He was just so beautiful! Hermione felt her breath quickening at the mere sight of his naked upper body, but quickly snapped out of it when she caught Malfoy smirking at her.

"Pompous bastard," she thought, feeling annoyed. Honestly, didn't he know it was a very unattractive quality for a person to know that they are good-looking?

As Malfoy started taking off the rest of his clothes, Hermione didn't know where to rest her eyes. She didn't want him to see how much his physique affected her. She caught herself realising that she might actually want to see Malfoy wank, instead of it merely being a way of regaining her power.

Goddamit, Malfoy was turning her into a complete and total pervert!

In an attempt to find something to distract herself with while he was undressing, Hermione walked over to Malfoy's desk to fetch his chair and drag it over to his bed. She kept her eyes on the floor the whole time, save for a few sly peeks in the direction of the gorgeous, semi-naked boy in front of her. By the time she had safely settled herself into the chair, Malfoy was completely naked and Hermione couldn't help but to flat out stare at him. She bit her bottom lip in an act of fascination at seeing Malfoy's bum, which was practically infamous on Hogwarts grounds. She couldn't help it, but she really wanted to reach out and give those two gorgeous globes a good squeeze. She was relieved to see that Malfoy seemed to be as influenced by the exotic nature of the situation as she was, judging by his prominent erection. He seemed about average in length, but was rather thick. Just perfect, Hermione thought with a blush and shyly wondered how it would feel inside of her. This solely in terms of the penis-size off course, not the person attached to it!

As Draco laid himself down onto his bed, he caught himself starting to feel a bit nervous. He had never before done this in front of another person after all. Well, as long as you didn't count the one time his mother had walked in on him, something he really didn't want to think about a this point or his cock might very well go flaccid again.

Hermione watched him in interest as he licked his palm, the action strangely reminding her of a kitten giving itself a bath. At this point she felt herself growing quite intrigued, she had never been quite clear on how guys did this after all. Her gaze followed the path of his hands as they trailed down his chest and stopped to pay homage to his nipples. When she saw Malfoy gently twisting them between his thumb and index finger, she felt a little embarrassed at realising that she hadn't known they were sensitive to men too. When she looked up at Malfoy's face she suddenly noticed that he was watching her, which made her look away self-consciously. She felt odd with him looking back at her.

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the blushing Gryffindor before him. How she could still feel ashamed after all this was beyond him, but he didn't mind; she looked absolutely endearing when embarrassed. He brought his hand down, gliding over his stomach, and wrapping his fingers around his aching cock. He just held his hand motionless for a moment, squeezing his shaft between his fingers and slowly circling his thumb over the head, just the way he liked to start out.

The sound of flesh rubbing against flesh made Hermione look up again to see that Malfoy was now slowly jacking himself off. His right-hand was moving up and down his shaft; from the base that was nestled in a light thatch of white-blond hair, all the way up to the head. Perhaps for the first time since she had met him, Hermione saw Malfoy as he truly was. This time she didn't see a Sex God, Death-Eater-To-Be, Muggle-hater or Pureblood with a head to big for his shoulders. Right now she saw the core that was underneath the shell of showiness and lies: an 18-year-old boy who occasionally had to get himself off like most other people did. Hermione squirmed in her seat, unable to ignore the aching feeling radiating from her core. The sight in front of her was so bloody sexy it should be illegal. When she heard Malfoy releasing a soft moan, she automatically looked up at his face and saw that he was still staring at her! When Hermione had been touching herself with him watching she had had the luxury of being able to close her eyes, but closing her eyes now would undermine the point of this whole affair.

"Could you perhaps... you know... not look at me during this?" Hermione asked embarrassed as she looked away.

"Why?" Draco asked dryly, his eyes remaining on her.

"Because it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"You know Granger..." Draco said, grasping Hermione's attention by suddenly letting go of his cock. "This really doesn't have to remain a one-man show."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, although she had a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"Strip!" Draco said roguishly.

"I'm not going to strip," Hermione replied indignantly. "I've already done that once."

"I know," Draco said, casually putting his arms behind his neck and ignoring his erection. "And I also know I could use some visual stimuli right about now."

"Oh please," Hermione huffed. "Who says you won't change your mind and bolt out the door again?"

Draco arced his brow questioningly.

"Granger, you're not honestly thinking I ran off because I was tired of seeing you naked?" he asked unbelievingly. "The reason why I 'bolted' out the door was because I had such a major hard-on I was about to come in my pants."

"Oh," Hermione said, deflating a little.

"So, with that settled, do you want to...?" Draco started.

"I don't know..." Hermione stammered.

Who was she kidding, of course she wanted to. For three days she had been wondering if she could get an orgasm like that again if they'd repeat their previous encounter. As she absentmindedly let her eyes rake over Malfoy's naked chest, his ribs and the slope below them that led her gaze to his flat stomach, his bellybutton, his gorgeous hipbones... she realised that when perhaps her mind hadn't decided yet, her body sure had. Watching Malfoy had made her body awaken with arousal and she couldn't deny her attraction to the handsome Slytherin anymore. She knew she wanted to do this, so why not just do it? And besides, it wasn't as if she'd be showing him anything new. Hermione took a deep breath and started taking off her shoes.

Draco grinned; glad she was willing to go the extra mile. He hungrily looked at her as she took off her shoes, socks, shirt, pants and bra. By the time she was taking off her knickers, his cock was so hard and ached so badly Draco felt like he was about to go insane. He sat himself up and scooted a bit backwards, giving her room on the bed. Once she had settled herself across from him she gave him an awkward smile and tucked some of her hair behind her ear in an act of unease. Merlin, she was gorgeous. He couldn't wait to see her in rapture again, her cheeks flushed with desire as she brought herself to orgasm.

Hermione was relieved to see Draco's hand enclosing his shaft again, ending the uncomfortable silence that had shrouded them both. She rested her back against the footboard of the bed and spread her legs a bit. When she touched herself between her legs, she found her sex to be soaking wet already. She dipped her fingers inside her channel and started sliding them in and out. Hermione felt her body starting to awaken as she did the things she knew she liked. She was starting to feel warm and yearning for something elusive. She started noticing visible changes within Malfoy too; his pale body was glistening and flushed with arousal, his breath came out in uneven pants and gasps and his usually cold and mocking eyes were now sparkling and coloured a stormy grey. Sitting before her, she found the embodiment of passion, who at the same time was the incarnation of everything stone cold and icy. Hermione found it incredibly fascinating that Malfoy could be one thing in one moment and completely the opposite in a different situation.

As she watched Draco cupping his balls with his vacant hand and gently rolling them between his fingers, she noticed that she felt less awkward watching him when being watched at the same time. It felt less like an intrusion, since she was undergoing the same thing. They just kept staring at each other as they continued with their pleasurable ministrations. Suddenly Hermione realised that they were keeping up an even pace, Draco keeping the pumps of his hand in line with Hermione's thrusts. She didn't know if this was on purpose or not, but it sure heightened her awareness of their actions. She felt the tension build in the pit of her stomach and could sense that she was about to come.

"Are you... there yet?" Draco asked her, avoiding his own climax until she could come, but finding it more difficult with each passing second.

"Uhu," Hermione responded, not able to articulate anything else at this point. She squeezed her breast with her other hand and sped up her thrusts, desperately needing to come.

As soon as Draco saw her arching back against the footboard, her juices flowing over her fingers, he let himself go. A low grunt escaped his lips as he came, his seed spilling onto his hand and abdomen as he climaxed with a drawn out shudder.

Hermione couldn't help but smile once she had come back to reality, breathing heavily and satisfied to the core. She didn't know why, but somehow she felt as if she had just crossed an important milestone. Somehow, sharing orgasms with Malfoy had made her feel grown up all of the sudden. She had expected to feel like this when she lost her virginity, but truth be told, at this moment she had never felt more like a woman.

Just a she was about to close her legs and move off the bed to get dressed again, she felt Malfoy's hand grasping her ankle.

"Wait..." he said, stopping her.

Hermione looked at him questioningly and was surprised to see an insecure look in his eyes. Perhaps it was because he had just had an orgasm, or maybe it was because of whatever it was he wanted to ask her, but he almost looked boyish.

"Listen, I know this isn't part of the deal or anything," Draco began, "but would you mind it if I just... touched you for a moment?"

"Touched me?" Hermione asked, not getting what he was going on about.

"Do you trust me Granger?" he asked purposefully.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure on how to answer that. But Malfoy didn't really seem like he really wanted to wait for an answer and plainly urged her to relax against the footboard again. Hermione decided it probably wouldn't hurt to comply. The innocent way in which he had just asked her if he could touch her had been so endearing she found it difficult to refuse.

"Oh," Hermione stammered, blushing when she found Malfoy's hands gently prying her legs open; realising what part of her it was that he wanted to touch. She wasn't exactly sure if this was a good idea, but she couldn't deny that she herself had wondered how his cock would feel in her hand; so she couldn't really find his request to be all that extra-ordinary.

As soon as Draco had ducked in-between her legs, he found himself surrounded with the scent of Hermione. She smelled lovely, he concluded. Her sex was glistening with her juices and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and letting his finger slowly trace her outer folds. He saw Granger stiffen a bit, but she didn't stop him. He was intrigued with how soft it felt as he continued his exploration.

Hermione had to bite her lip not to whimper. She had never had anyone with his face between her legs before, not even when she had been sleeping with Victor. What she was now engaging in with Malfoy felt insanely intimate. She could feel his breath against the sensitive skin of her sex and his idle hand resting on the inside of her thigh. Hermione couldn't help it, but she was starting to feel the heavy tingles of arousal again, building in the pit of her stomach.

Draco briefly ran his finger over the surface of her labia, before focusing his attention on her clit. The nub was still swollen and as he squinted his eyes, he could see it pulsing. He didn't exactly know what came over him in that moment, but suddenly he reached out and put two fingers on either side of her clit; slowly rubbing them back and forth, as Granger had shown him how she liked it. He knew he was taking a risk by doing that, but couldn't stop himself. Even if Granger shoved him away, at least he had had the chance to try this out for a moment. He gasped suddenly when he felt something enclosing his semi-erect cock and as he looked down, he saw it was Granger's hand. When he looked up at her face, giving him an insecure smile, he felt like kissing her senseless. This girl was absolutely phenomenal!

Hermione sucked in a breath at feeling his cock throbbing beneath her fingers. She timidly caressed it a bit, curious about how it felt. She concluded that it felt like something really hard, like iron, encased with something really soft, like silk. During the time she had been intimate with Victor, Hermione had never felt the desire to explore his body the way she was now exploring Malfoy's. The less time she had had to encounter Victor's' cock the better, because all it had done was remind her of the fact that she was frigid. Now, knowing that she wasn't frigid, there had been a curiosity awakened inside of her.

"You can be a bit more aggressive, you know," Draco said as he covered her hand with his own and gave his cock a firm squeeze, making Hermione gasp. "It won't break."

Hermione nodded and did as told, unable to keep herself from smiling when Malfoy released a pleasured groan. Somehow it made her feel powerful, knowing she could make him express his emotions. Hermione was surprised at how innocent all of this actually felt. It oddly reminded her of when she had been seven years old and one day out of curiosity, she and her cousin Bobby had agreed to show each other their reproductive parts. Granted, she wasn't seven anymore, Draco wasn't her cousin and they weren't just looking (not anymore at least), but still... it didn't exactly feel at all as sexual as Hermione thought it would feel. And oddly, she didn't mean it in a bad way.

Draco let his fingers wander away from her clit and after some careful probing, slid them inside her cavern. His mind started spinning at imagining what it must be like to have his cock buried in there. No wonder guys didn't last long the first time; it was like a tight, wet, volcano. He started thrusting his fingers in and out, doing his best to try and keep a steady pace. He actually thought he was doing a pretty good job, until suddenly he found his hand being covered with her own, stopping him.

"Do you feel this?" she asked, pressing his fingers against her upper wall.

"Yes," Draco answered, wondering what was so special about her pubic bone.

She then slowly pushed his fingers further in again as he traced her upper wall with it.

"You feel that soft spot behind it?" she asked, Draco nodding in affirmative. "Thrust against it."

Draco did as told, pulled his fingers out and hit the spot with his fingertips, making Hermione suppress a whimper.

"Congratulations Malfoy, you just found the infamous G-spot," she grinned impishly.

Draco opened and closed his mouth a few times, not exactly knowing how to react to this. He was stunned at hearing Granger being so open and communicative about this, while at the same time he also had to suppress the reflex to utter 'So that's where that is!'. Instead Draco settled for casting her a wayward smirk and gently started drawing some circles over the responsive area, quickly wiping that grin off her face and making her writhe where she sat. He could feel her growing wetter with each passing second. Out of curiosity, he decided to run his fingers in a circle along the walls of her channel, making sure he kept making contact with her G-spot. Her walls felt like velvet against his skin; softer than he could ever have imagined them to be. Draco decided to draw another circle, and the reaction he got for doing that was quite remarkable.

"Where the hell did you learn *that*?" Hermione gasped, her hips arching up to get him closer inside of her.

Draco raised his brow in surprise and repeated his action, and again and again. In line with his circular movements, he also started pumping his fingers in and out; feeling somewhat proud when he made Granger release a strangled 'ungh'. He didn't even mind that she was so preoccupied that her hand was barely moving on his cock. She just sort of held it and squeezed it from time to time, probably as a reaction to what he was doing to her.

Hermione moaned in ecstasy when she felt Draco softly caressing the underside of her right breast. She looked at him as he experimentally ran his thumb in a circle over her nipple and watched it harden. She thought he looked just like a kid eagerly testing out his new toy. She gasped when he cupped her breast into his hand, pushing it up and gently kneading it.

Draco was grinning like a child who had just opened his Christmas presents. And boy what a present he got this year! These breasts were just amazing; soft, warm, nice to look at, bouncy and apparently also quite wonderfully reactive to being touched. Girls should get a medal for getting through the day without constantly copping themselves a feel.

Hermione hummed contently as Draco kept on affectionately kneading her breast. She had long forgone trying to stroke Malfoy's cock, but luckily he didn't seem to mind very much. Usually she was an expert at doing several things at the same time, but right now she honestly couldn't even manage to do anything but be a passive recipient. It was just too much, all the touching and the pleasuring. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she-... oh! Hermione's eyes rolled back in her sockets when suddenly Draco leaned in and enclosed his lips around her nipple. As he gently started suckling and nipping at the responsive skin, Hermione thought her brain was about to blow a fuse. She grabbed Draco's hair and pressed him closer against her breast as she tilted her head back. His hair felt so incredibly soft between her fingers. Her entire body was shaking and shuddering from pent up tension. This wasn't just looking or innocently touching anymore; it was actively enjoying each other's bodies. She might have stopped to think that the situation really wasn't as innocent as it had started, but she was too preoccupied with enjoying the feel of Draco circling his tongue around her perky nipple.

Draco's lips had started trailing away from her nipple, kissing along her breast and up to her collarbone. Hermione sighed with satisfaction when he found her neck and started searching for the sensitive spots there. She gasped when he found a particularly responsive one and started attacking it with his lips, sucking, nipping and gently biting down to leave a love-bite. Hermione had grabbed hold of Draco's back, holding unto him like a life preserver. She felt Draco kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear, making her passion spiral even higher. Good lord, all the skin-to-skin contact was maddening. His firm chest was pressing up against her breasts, his hair tickling her cheeks, his erection pressing against her stomach... it was too much. His fingers were swiftly pumping in and out of her, her juices trickling down her legs, which were trembling as she sat on her knees before him. She knew she was about to climax, and she feared she might come so hard she'd pop out a joint in the process.

Draco groaned when Hermione suddenly grabbed his bum, pressing him tighter against her and coincidentally rubbing his erection against her stomach. He released her neck and admired the love-bite he had left there; somehow it felt good to have her marked as his. He lovingly licked the sensitive spot below her ear, trailed kisses along her jaw, the soft skin of her cheek until suddenly –even to his own surprise- he found himself kissing her lips.

Hermione felt as if time had suddenly stopped when Draco's soft, full lips were pressing against hers. Her eyes flew open in shock and in reflex she pulled back and broke the kiss. Immediately after doing so, she felt mournful about the decision. She would have realised that the kiss had actually felt rather nice, if she hadn't stopped to think about who it had been attached to those soft lips.

What was she doing?

What was she doing getting fingered by Malfoy?

Why was she kissing Malfoy?

And why did it feel so bloody nice? They were the same damn lips from which the most dreadful insults had slipped and hurt her for years!

Hermione unexpectedly felt herself shuddering. Malfoy's hand had left her sex, which left her feeling incredibly empty. She had been so close to release that she almost felt like crying in loss. Did she really have to analyse everything every time? She had never experienced this kind of passion with anyone, and maybe never would again. For months, she had spent every night in fear that she might not be able to find the kind of passion she yearned for; that no one might be able to pleasure her the way she herself could. Should she slap away the hands that so swiftly had learned to pleasure her? But, for Gods sake, did she even so much as like Malfoy?

Why did this have to be so complicated? First she liked Ron, but he hadn't made a move on her. Then she liked Victor, but they turned out not to be compatible. She actively disliked Malfoy, whom ironically did make a move and did prove very much to be compatible with her. Was the universe mocking her or something?

It was then and there that Hermione made the decision to stop analysing things and go with what felt right. Even if this turned out to be a mistake, she could still look back on this moment with a smile. When she was old and wrinkled, she wanted to be able to think back on her youth with a fond smile and not with regrets of things she hadn't experienced. Whatever may come, she'd always have the memory of that night of passion with that handsome blond boy who had been so completely wrong for her it had turned into a right. It was a mathematical truth really: multiply a negative by a negative and you get a positive. And knowing that mathematics is a universal language, Hermione concluded that this situation probably made more sense than either she or Malfoy could see. After all, it doesn't seem to make sense that two negatives can make a positive, but it does anyway. Maybe she and Malfoy could also be one of those things that just is, whether it looked like it made sense or not.

Draco looked down at the girl who was sitting on her knees before him, who seemed to be as lost and confused about this situation as he was. They were both panting, their skin damp and their eyes glazed over. For a moment he thought she was going to tell him that it would be better if she left, but then suddenly she put her hands on either side of his face and stretched up to capture his lips with her own. Draco quickly responded, deciding that it simply felt good to kiss her and not pausing to think about what it could or should mean. When she opened her mouth to him, he snaked his tongue inside and curled it alongside hers. She whimpered in the back of her throat as he started sucking her tongue; revelling in the taste of her.

Hermione didn't know if she or if Draco had been the one to first start readjusting their position, or perhaps they had just started doing it at the same time; but suddenly she found herself flat on her back with Draco in-between her legs. Their lips parted and Draco stared at her, looking at her imploringly. Were they really doing this? When had either of them decided to do this? Draco supposed that their minds were of little importance at this moment and their bodies were in charge now. He'd be stupid if he didn't want to go through with it, but did she want to?

Hermione gave him a small and curt nod as she nervously bit her lip. Honestly, she didn't know what she'd do if he backed out now. Luckily for her, he didn't. She tightly held unto his back as he pushed into her. He slid into her easily, stretching her which every inch he entered her more deeply.

Draco was now completely sheathed inside of her and it was so... buggering Hell, he wasn't going to last a minute! He pulled back and thrust back in. In and out, in and out; trying to keep some sort of a rhythm, but failing miserably. Hermione had wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking them together with her ankles. She was breathing against his shoulder, her breath coming out in long shudders and almost inaudible gasps. He felt her fingers digging in his shoulder blades. He wanted to keep his eyes open and look into hers –he knew she liked it- but couldn't. So hot, so tight, so bloody perfect... couldn't hold on. Draco completely lost it when Hermoine suddenly broke apart beneath him, her inner walls clamping down around his cock and dragging out his inevitable orgasm. He felt as if he had been hit by lightning, every joint in his body locking shut as sparks of light erupted behind his eyes. His seed spurted inside of her body, her climax milking his release. With a prolonged shudder he collapsed on top of her, completely spent and unable to move.

Hermione felt him panting heavily against her neck, his body pressing on top of her. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around Draco's back, preventing him from lifting himself off her for a little while longer. She vaguely recalled reading something about an ancient Greek custom, that when someone had died people would ask one thing about the deceased: 'Did he have passion?'. When, in days, months or years to come, Hermione's body has turned cold, her eyes have glazed over and set on infinity, her family and friends mourning around her lifeless body and celebrating her life; she could rest easy and know people would be able to answer that question with a firm 'yes'. She couldn't contain herself from laughing out loud at this. She, Hermione Granger, had finally known passion.

"What's so funny, Granger?" Draco asked, amused.

"Nothing," Hermione giggled, looking up at the handsome Slytherin who was giving her an enquiring look.

"I hope it wasn't my performance you find so amusing?" he said with a smirk.

"What? Oh no, it's not that, I just..." Hermione stammered with a blush, only then realising that she had just deflowered Draco Malfoy.

"Granger?" Draco interrupted calmly, slowly rolling himself off her and relieving her of his weight.

"Yes?" Hermione enquired as she rolled herself on her side to face him.

"I wasn't your first, was I?" he asked, slowly running his hand over her thigh and up the side of her body.

"No," Hermione admitted.

Draco slowly nodded, seemingly in deep contemplation.

"Granger?" he spoke up again.

"Yes?"

"Was I your best, though?"

Hermoine opened her mouth, but decisively closed it again.

"I'm going to refrain from answering that one" Hermione said.

"What? Why?"

"Because your head already is too big for your shoulders as it is," she answered.

"Ah, so I was your best!" Draco grinned.

"I didn't say that," Hermione warned.

"Yes, you did," Draco said as he playfully pinched her sides.

"Oh, stop it!" Hermione yelped. "I-, oh, Draco, stop tickling me!"

"Say I was your best!" Draco pressed as he tickled Hermione mercilessly, making her buck and writhe all over the bed.

"No!" Hermione shrieked, her eyes leaking with tears as she giggled and yelped in playful distress. "Stop it or I'm giving you your virginity back!"

Draco snorted at that.

"You can't give me my virginity back, Granger," he said matter-of-factly as he stopped tickling her. "You took it and now you're stuck with it, whether you like it or not."

"Yes, well, you live in a boarding school; so if you just keep something lying around, tempting people to take it, you shouldn't feel surprised if anyone just comes by and takes it away," Hermione said wisely.

"Wise words," Draco said curtly. "In the light of that theory; I'm officially taking this breast as mine and you can't be surprised about it."

Hermione gasped when Draco playfully tackled her and possessively latched his lips around her nipple. She giggled as she felt his tongue tickling her a bit and lovingly ran her hands through his hair as he feasted on her nipple. Her eyes drifted shut as her mind briefly thought back on her theory of two negatives creating a positive. Hermione smiled at thinking about the big honking positive they had managed to create.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, watching her smile.

"Arithmancy," Hermione simply answered, and then laughed at seeing the startled look on Draco's face.

Suddenly she saw his head duck back down, muttering something about 'putting a stop to that', and starting to kiss his way down her body. Hermione released a gasp that quickly turned into a giggle when he circled her bellybutton with his tongue. In the few moments that her brain was still functioning properly, she made a quick mental note to frequently mention schoolwork during the intimate moments that were still to come.


End file.
